heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (Nick for short) is a cable TV network primarily for children, owned by the MTV Networks division of Viacom, founded in 1977 as Pinwheel. The first Nickelodeon channel was American, but there are now several channels in different countries such as Japan, Australia, and UK. Nickelodeon has produced and aired many animated series under the "Nicktoons" brand, including The Ren and Stimpy Show, Rugrats, and Rocko's Modern Life. Other shows produced in more recent years include SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and many others. Nickelodeon also became known for its iconic green slime, originally used on the Canadian sketch-comedy show You Can't Do That on Television. It was then adopted by the station as a primary feature of many of its shows, especially Slime Time Live, U-Pick Live, and Friday Night Slimetime. Many adults know the service best for its Nick at Nite offerings of classic decade prior TV sitcoms in the prime-time and overnight hours. Connection with Hey Arnold! From October 7th, 1996, to June 8th, 2004, Nickelodeon was the series' mainstay channel. Hey Arnold! was highly successful and was praised for its down to earth and slice of life setting themes, memorable characters and the development into their character over the series. Setbacks and Dirt Nickelodeon was known for their prudishness for providing a "by kids, for kids" like channel, which included rules and regulations that were centered on profiting off of them "never growing up", which set them back as this attitude made them appear censor-happy and ultimately condescending as if pandering to uptight parents and treating their growing fans and viewers like children, especially when compared to the then existing WB Kids and Fox Kids line up of action and superhero shows, Cartoon Network's rising primetime afternoon block Toonami and the rise of anime into the United States at the time. There's also been notable backlash in response to some of their decisions, including the cancellation of Jhonen Vasquez's Invader Zim, which also starred on the channel, the unairing of the last episode of The Angry Beavers for their main characters saying shut up and that the final episode was the end of the show. Two notable cases related to the Hey Arnold! series were the rejection of Craig Barlett's pitch for The Patakis, as Nickelodeon considered it "too dark" for their channel, and the cancellation of the series finale theatrical movie, Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. In the 2010s, the network has also been widely considered to be in decay, due to lack of original quality programming compared to its rival networks, Cartoon Network and Disney. Some of the shows responsible that are said to have caused the decay are Spongebob Squarepants (which has been negatively recieved since the last half of it's fourth season) and The Fairly OddParents. However with shows like Harvey Beaks, The Loud House and the long-awaited Jungle Movie, it is said that Nick may finally start to come out of its decay. External links *Nick.com (official website) (requires Adobe Flash) *MundoNick.com (official international website) *Nickipedia (free encyclopedia that anyone can edit) Category:Companies